


Míry nekonečna

by Slavik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavik/pseuds/Slavik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Víc fascinace, než láska. Zvrhlý obdiv boha k andělu, a možná... i trochu lítosti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Míry nekonečna

A pak on, znalec všech chutí, zatoužil po té jediné jemu neznámé. Či snad jen po doteku, musel-li by se vzdát nároků na polibek, jen přejet ukazovákem po červeni zakázaného jablka. A kdyby snad přeci políbil, zůstal by u toho? Smět pak ochutnat každý milimetr hedvábí, jímž byla Willova kůže, za syrova a tak jemně, jak jen si jeho porcelánová křehkost zaslouží, tu kousnout, zarýt zuby, jen tak hluboko, aby zanechal drobné otisky, co po čase zmizí, ne krvavé šrámy a přesto ho při tomto činu slyšet vykřiknout. Chtěl uctít každou jeho část, přesně tak jak si zaslouží, a přeci jinak, než měl ve zvyku. Poprvé v životě toužil ochutnávat jinou osobu i jiným způsobem. A přesto si vyhrát tak, jako by připravoval ten nejlahodnější pokrm. Víc. Převalovat jeho jméno na jazyku, jako by bylo tím nejvzácnějším soustem, protože lahodnější chuť než ona čtveřice písmen mohou mít jen ta ústa. Ach Wille.

Pak jediný pohled do očí s počínajícím šílenstvím. Šílenstvím z čeho vlastně? Když v mrazivém opojení snad musí o rozum přijít i bohové. A nebyl jím on snad? Jedno kdo z nich. V celé té nevinnosti, kterou dokázal tak hluboce spatřit jen on, byl Will vydán na milost nejkrutějšímu z bohů. Však pro touhu pečovat. Pečovat a chránit, chránit ho před temnotou Willovi mysli a vlastně i před sebou samým. Kdyby jen dokázal vzdorovat. Odolat a vzdát se. Ale jak se vzdát něčeho, co neměl, ni nemohl mít? Tak daleko k nezištnosti by v tu chvíli měl, a přece by se rozdal, přesto by k jeho nohám snesl celý širý svět. A nebo sedmé z nebí až. A prodal by duši, kdyby ji měl, za jediný okamžik, moci tak cítit, jak se mu v náručí chvěje. A pak znovu to jméno. _Wille._

Nebo zas na oplátku slyšet jméno své, tu věděl s naprostou jistotou, že s jediným pohybem vroucích rtů by přišel o rozum, co teprv pak, když topen by byl ve vlnách, přesladkém moři hlasu, s každou hláskou by propadl většímu a většímu šílenství. Zašeptat. Zakřičet. Bláznovství, kterému není rovno.

Anděl, přišlo mu na mysli, spíš než bůh. Kdo jiný nahlédne do mysli a sám převezme na svá bedra boží šílenství, když právě já, když právě bůh, je tím největším z vrahů. A tak tvé šílenství je to mé. Kdo je pak odpovědný za krev na tvých křídlech, když ne já. Cokoli. Cokoli, ale tohle nemohu zastavit. Ta bělostná pírka se chtě nechtě stávají mou trofejí, a blednou. Tmavnou a černají. V mém područí.

Už si tou touhou pečovat nebyl tak jistý. A nebyl si jistý, zda si kdy předtím vůbec jist byl. Odkázán, zatracen. Víc člověk než zvíře, však bohem míň než člověkem zas a někde mezitím se ztrácet a volat. Volat to jméno, v poslední horoucí sekundě, než nekonečno dosáhne nových rozměrů.

 

Seděl a nečitelným pohledem, co mohl působit tak nepatřičně tvrdě, pozoroval muže před sebou. Ach, zázraku, bože, vyřkni to opodstatnění, kvůli kterému trápíš mne. Kvůli kterému obdaříš anděla tak sebeničivou silou.


End file.
